A Rider's Legacy
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: The country is at stake, in another supernatural war. All the ghost riders and superheroes are called for help and save the world, but can they save themselves from their own drama. Stay tuned to see to find out. Contains the following: real life everday factors and isssues, boy-boy love, violence and some sadness/trouble(of course). Hope you read and like it. Please review! :)


**Do you know what? I'm still waiting for the answer to what I ask you guys a while ago, about what you want me to make more stories of, but I also want to experiment making stories about other characters that you don't usually see stories on or something. So that's why I'm making a story about the ghost riders called, _"A rider's legacy," and_ it's about how Johnny is developing as his own self but struggling with depression and that there is a world crisis that involves all the ghost riders and other superheroes. This time, don't worry, I'm gonna add some "straight" and "LGBT" couples in my story. I'm thinking of confronting these factors/ issues: Religion belief, trust of love and loyalty, self vs self and nature and responsibility. But also what it's like to have depression. I will make a new chapter and update soon enough maybe today or next week for the stories, Battle of peace and love and survival: will love last. So stay tuned for those. Feel free to ask me questions that you want to know about my stories and what not. **

**Lastly on this particular part, I'm not LGBT in any shape, feeling or form or just anything at all. I'm straighter than the "straightest" person on earth. It's just that I want to conquer this topics, I love viewing my imagination and that even though my stories are maybe like som other, it has a secret message to the story for people to understand and listen to. Now enough of me chatting here, I hope you guys like my stories and please read the others. Come on now, If you want to, read. I have the very pleasure to finally introduce you to my story, that might or might not have many chapters so stay tuned to that,"A rider's legacy." Now once again, review and enjoy. Thank you. :)**

A Rider's Legacy

 _By: shimmer star 5_

 **Years ago:**

Arms wrapped around a slim waist. A woman smilled and turned around while wrapped in these muscular arms. Her boyfriend smilled at her and rubbed a visible belly."Every time that I got the chance to be with you and see that you are offering me a wonderful gift, the more I love you and grateful to be with you." Nicole Blaze laughed and hugged her boyfriend,"Oh Barton, your too nice." She kissed him on the lips and the two went to the bedroom and made love. That resulted on Nicole having twins, Barton being the true dad or course.

Later, Nicole gave birth to Johnny and Daniel "Danny" Blaze at five in the morning. Barton was excited about being a dad and kissed her face all over many times. But unfortunately, when Johnny and Danny turned three months, the couple had a fight about suspicions of infedility(cheating) and they broke up. Barton still helps with child support but he moved two towns further away from Nicole and got a new girlfriend when Johnny and David became eight months. Her name is Crystal McKnight.

Nicole went on a nervous break down, trying to not reveal a secret. No one knew that she had the ability to produce fire and look like a skeleton. Don't get me wrong, she wanted it that way. Nicole didn't want to be a test subject and everyone rejecting her. Nicole showed her kids photos of all them when their dad was here, drinking in the memories. Nicole started drinking and using drugs in order to "help herself." She also started to smoke and become depressed and being suicidal. Child protecting services( CPS) thought that she is too heartbroken and unfit to be a mom, but, didn't want it to become worse and break away the relationship she already made with the kids. They took Danny away but kept the birth certificate the same and his foster parents became his step parents.

Nicole went on to have Alison ( a name I made up for Johnny's canon younger sister) but after she and a guy finalized the certificate and spend three hours and four days with the baby, they took her away as well but acted the same as they did with Danny. Foster parents became step parents. Nicole had help from her friends to raise the only son she is allowed to have, Johnny. Apparently, when Johnny turned three, Nicole disappeared and after a investigation, they made it a cold case or unsolved case as people might want to call it and presumed her as "possibly dead" officially on her death certificate. For now. Johnny was looked after his grandparents and his mother's friends. Johnny never saw his siblings, mother or father ever again until _many many_ years later.

 **Present Day:**

A young man looked downwards towards a photo, showing a woman and a little boy. That was him and his mom. He had some tears in his eyes, some sliding off and landing on the photo. He never thought that he will ever have a family ever again. But he was wrong, Johnny later reunited with his siblings and they decided to be with him. Johnny is the official ghost rider. Probably inherited the growing power from his mother. Broad arms wrapped around his waist and lips kissed his cheek. He smilled as he turned around and found Allison smiling goodly up at him.

"What's up Major John? Aren't you gonna join us outside?" Her muscled arms slowly let go of her brother and Johnny nodded his head."I'm okay, I will meet you guys outside in a moment." Allison nodded her head and walked out to the backyard. Her boyfriend, Alexander, was waiting for her. Arms opened up and the two hugged in greeting." When did you get here?" She asked. Alex just shrugged and showed her two tickets to a patriots football game."OMG! Thank you so much Alex! Let's finish our food and go right away." Alex chuckled and kissed his girlfriend on the lips and started eating his food, along with Allison.

Meanwhile, a woman walked towards Johnny. Who was still looking at the photo. "Alejandra, what do you want and where is Danny?" Andra smirked and said,"Hello to you too Johnny. Me and my fiancé are just about to leave to go to a vacation two states away from here." Johnny turned around, icy eyes opened wide,"Uhh, I wasn't told of this. Why didn't any of you tell me?" Alejandra stared blankly at Johnny and somehow for some reason became defensive and a little annoyed,"He's a man Johnny. Only because he is your little brother doesn't means he has to listen to you every single time for every single thing. Also, it wasn't any of your first business in the first place."

Johnny turned towards the door and walked out. He took a knife with him and ran up he stairs. His best friend Robbie Reyes, the fourth Ghost rider (I think), saw his friend running up the stairs but not him taking the knife. He became worried and decided to walk up and follow him. When he got to his room, he saw a hunched figure crying with a weapon in his hand. Robbie's eyes went wide in fear and shock when he sees the all familiar red liquid splattering out after a quick stroke from the weapon, in which he thinks is a knife.

Robbie pushes open the door hard and stomped over to the surprised Johnny, who in return is trying to hide any evidence in which includes his tears, in secret. "What the hell Johnny! What the f* hell are you doing man? Don't try to hide this piece of sh*t you're trying to do to yourself. Are you crazy, stupid or what?!" Johnny became angry at Robbie and charged back at him,"Well it's not of your business your pervert. Who cares of what I do. It's my body and besides buddy, at least I'm not the one who is lying to himself and in a fake relationship with a prositute. Angela's the name right? Well f*k all of y'all faces! I don't need any of you." By the time he finished yelling and giving Robbie a piece of his kind, Johnny was sobbing on the bed. Boy was it loud and hard.

A wrecking ball of a alantic ocean of tears poured more down Johnny's face, making his eyes bloodshot red at the end. Robbie just stood there in silence. A few minutes passed without anyone saying anything. Johnny was still crying surprisingly. But that was the last straw with Robbie. He claimed on the bed, got carefully on top of Johnny and wrapped his arms around his torso."You are both right and wrong Johnny boy. Oh my dear friend and brother, I _care_ about **you**. I know this is your body but you do have responsibilities, if you want a lover or live longer. Also baby, Angela is not a prositute and I know that this is not of my business. But guess what sugar fairy? I don't really care because do you know why Johnny." Robbie was combing his hands through his friend's soft hair and he went towards his ear and gave his buddy's cheek a very soft butterfly kiss.

"It's because I love you."

 **Yes! I'm finally finished with this chapter. How do you guys like the story, is it good so far? Please go and write your reviews for my story and other ones and tell me your thoughts. I hope you all have a wonderful thanksgiving, see ya later alligators.**


End file.
